Living Puzzle
by Pyromushroom
Summary: Years later Dipper and Mable have started college and things seemed to be normal. That is until a strange child looking like the evil triangle comes into the picture. Is this just a new evil plot of his or is something more sinister going on. (This sucks but I hope your interested in it at least.)


There was a knock at the door and it wasn't long before the door was thrown open. As much as she expected it, she was still caught off guard. Her brother stood before her. His short brown hair a mess and his jacket still on but falling off. His hat was half way on his head, he hardly took it off since Wendy gave it to him even in the summer. "Bro Bro, is it really that bad?"

He nodded as he moved aside. She walked in slowly. The lone room was a bit of a mess but her brother's roommate was picking things up to try to make it better. There she saw what had freaked her brother out. On the couch was a boy. He had blond hair on the top but the sides were black. He had a triangle marking over his left eye. He wore shirt that was yellow over the chest stomach and back with a brick like pattern over the stomach part while also having black sleeves. His pants were neat and black. An eyepatch rest on a little top hat next to a neat little cane. She looked back to her brother who was pacing. "Is that…?"

"Bill Cipher? Yes!" He cried out but covered his mouth and lead his sister to his room. "I was on my way back from class when I just bumped into him. He just collapsed against me and there were people around so I couldn't just throw him into the street and run. I panicked and brought him back. I panicked more and as you see made a mess so I called you and great uncle Ford and Grunkle Stan but they didn't pick up. I don't know what to do Mable. What if-"

She put a hand on her brother's shoulder. "Dipper calm down. We don't know what's going on. It might not be him. We need to wait for them to call back. If anything happened to them they'd call us right away don't you think." She said and Dipper could only nod. She smiled at him as she watched him slowly calm down. "He just collapsed against you? Do you think he possessed a body that tried to reject him?"

Before Dipper could respond his roommate entered. "Sorry to interrupt but your friends awake and he's pretty shaken up." Dipper looked at his roommate nodding before turning back to Mable who looked back. She nodded back to him as they both made their way to the living room where the boy who couldn't be any older than eight sat on the couch. His one eye was the usual gold eye of Bill but the other was white. There was no iris nor pupil, it was just white with the triangle tattooed over it. The kid sat there trembling.

Mable went over sitting next to him but the kid jumped looking at her confused and scared. "Hey don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you or anything…. I mean do I look dangerous to you?" She asked holding out her arms. Her pink sweater had kittens and stars on it. He looked her over a moment before shaking his head slowly. "See you can trust me." The boy smiled a bit as his eyes shifted over to Dipper moment. "Can I ask who you are?" The boy turned back to her before looking down.

"I… I don't know…" His voice was soft and scared. "I woke up with this hat and cane and eye patch. I don't know why but I was scared when I woke up so I ran. I don't know or remember anything…" He said softly as he finally looked up. Mable looked at Dipper who clearly didn't look convinced. The kid kept his head down.

Dipper's roommate came into the room and with a smile gave the child a cup of hot chocolate as he sat on the other side of him. "My name is Jamie." He introduced himself when the child stared at him confused as he scooted closer to Mable. "Don't worry, I'm with them. I just want to help." He added as the boy nodded slowly. Jamie gave him a kind smile. "Okay, now let's check your things, maybe you've written your name somewhere."

Mabel smiled as she nodded. They looked at the cane and eye patch. The child even looked hopeful as he checked the inside of his vest. "I got it." Jamie called as he held the top hat. He pointed to the inside. In gold letters it read 'Bill Cipher'. The child's eyes grew as he took the hat and ran his fingers over the letters.

Dipper watched with his arms crossed over his chest. "I'm Bill then?" He asked looking at Mabel who smiled and wrapped her arms around him. He grew stiff instantly and looked panicked. Dipper couldn't help but find a bit of amusement seeing his old enemy scared. "A-ah... um… what are you…"

Jamie laughed softly. "Mabel I know you're excited but its not the time for hugs." Mabel pulled away pouting a bit. Bill looked at Jamie before blinking as his stomach growled loudly. He looked around confused as Jamie just laughed again. "I'll go make us all something to eat." He stood and headed to the kitchen.

"I'll make Mabel juice!" Mabel cried as she stood and followed Jamie. "Keep him company bro bro." She told Dipper as she went to kitchen with Jamie. Dipper sighed as he looked at Bill who sat staring at his hat.

Dipper rubbed the back of his head as his own hat fell into his hand. He stared at it a moment and couldn't help the smile that crossed his at the memories that returned to him upon seeing it. He looked up seeing Bill had stood and looked around. Dipper tilted his head as he watched Bill reach out to touch the lamp curiously, his hand moved slowly and timidly but before it even got half way he pulled away and looked at the pictures on the wall.

"You really don't know anything?" Dipper finally asked making Bill jump. After a moment he shook his head. Dipper sighed softly thinking. He didn't realized he was eating his shirt till he saw the little human Bill doing the same. Dipper just blinked a few times before he burst out laughing. Bill jumped again and stared at Dipper a good long moment. "You really don't. Wow… I don't know… With the year coming to an end now and you showing up…" Dipper mumbled softly as he threw himself down into a chair. "It feels good to sit down."

Bill sat down near him. Mabel came back and held a cup of juice. "Hot chocolate has nothing on Mabel juice." Bill took the cup that was thrust into his hands and stared at it. He watched the dinosaur and star ice cubes float around with the sprinkles. He took a sip and made a face before coughing. Mabel smiled proud.

Dipper shook his head a moment. "I know its great isn't it?" She said happily as Bill just stared at her. After a few moments Jamie came out with waffles and French toast. "Wow, it's six in the morning. I didn't even realize what time it was." Mabel mumbled softly as Dipper looked at the clock. Bill looked at the food. He watched Mabel as she shoved the waffle into her mouth. He looked over at Dipper who cut it up and at it as bits. When Dipper looked to him Bill looked back at his plate. "Do you not know how to eat?"

Bill shook his head slowly. He had closed his eyes tight as he shook his head more. Mabel looked at Dipper who just sat eating his food. Mabel let out a sigh as she took Bill's plate and cut up his food before holding it out on a fork. "Open your mouth?" She pointed to her own mouth and opened it. Bill opened his mouth and she fed him. She fed him a few times before he tried on his own and ate on his own. He shoveled the food in quickly before coughing. Mabel laughed as she patted his back.

Drink something and slow down. The foods not going anywhere." Jamie told the kid as he brought out more food. Bill nodded as he drank the hot chocolate before going back to eating again. Jamie smiled as sat on the couch. Dipper gave Mabel a look before going to the kitchen to toss his stuff.

Mabel finally followed him. "Did you really just feed Bill Cipher? Mabel he's not a kid he's a demon." Dipper growled a bit as she put her hands on her hips. Dipper crossed his arms over his chest. "We need to get rid of him before he does something to hurt us or Jamie." He added as Mabel stared him down. He grew silent as she let out a sigh.

"Dipper, he's not the Bill we fought nearly ten years ago. Right now he's a scared little boy who doesn't know anything." Dipper looked away with a bit of a huff. "Okay, let's say it is Bill. Don't you think we can try to teach him to be a good person now?" Dipper's head snapped back to her. He opened his mouth to speak but was at a loss for words. She smiled at him. "We can teach him to be a good person now. We can help him change. I know we can."

Dipper shook his head. "He's a dream demon. We can't trust him no matter what!" Mabel stared him down. "You remember he trapped you in your own mind nearly turning us against each other? He caused weirdmagedon and nearly ended the world? He turned people to stone, threatened to hurt us to get to Great Uncle Ford? He was ready to kill us! We almost lost Grunkle Stan Mabel. I know you're trusting of other people but this is where I draw the line. We are not trusting Bill Cipher. At the very least I'm not."

Mabel stared at him. "Dipper, he's scared and alone. He doesn't remember any of that. I know what he's done is horrible but we got Grunkle Stan back…" She pointed out. "I have the trust and you have the caution. You trust me and I trust you though right?" Dipper grumbled under his breath. "I mean something clearly happened to him. Maybe there is something worse than Bill out there. If there is we need to find it and stop it… and Bill may be the only way to do any of that."

Dipper looked at her and sighed again. "Okay okay, you've got a point there. When classes end next week we'll go gathering clues okay but we can't do anything with finals all week." Mabel nodded as she smiled hugging him. Dipper wrapped his arms around her. They finally headed back out to the living room again. Jamie was talking to Bill who had finally finished eating. They sat down and just talked about things. Bill looked at them and listened. He didn't have much to say so he couldn't do much. After a while he started dozing off again. He yawned and felt an arm around him. He looked up at Jamie who sat next to him. Bill leaned against him soon enough he was asleep with his head in Jamie's lap. Jamie just smiled and pet his head gently as he looked at Mable who smiled back.

"It is really hard to believe this is the demon that tormented you guys ten years ago." Jamie mumbled softly as Mabel covered Bill in a blanket. "So what are you guys going to do? I'm going to guess he's staying with Dipper and me?" Mabel told him the plan since Dipper was off eating his shirt again. "Okay, I'll make sure they'll be okay. And I'll also make sure Dipper gets his sleep." Mable smiled nodding as she headed. Dipper went to bed and Jamie sat with Bill sleeping on his lap. He smiled pulling out a book to read to pass the time till his classes started in a few hours.

Dipper yawned as he woke heading out to the living room. "Dipper…" Jamie called as Dipper when and sat in the chair near Jamie. "What are we going to do about Bill while we are in class?" He asked softly as Dipper groaned. "Leave him in a card board box is not an option." Jamie added as Dipper looked away. "I need to head to my class for my English Final. I finally made it through the year." He grumbled as he gently moved Bill off his lap and onto a pillow before he left. Dipper stared at Bill as he slept and thought.

(Authors note: This is my first story uploaded. Its crappy I know. It is also unbeta'd so its extra crappy.


End file.
